


Unexpected things

by NyelhHawke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Rape (ALMOST)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyelhHawke/pseuds/NyelhHawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, bandits kidnap The Inquisitor (bandits which leader she killed already)<br/>Sorry, I'm really bad at this :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She travelling Alone

-Absolutely not! - Cullen said -You are not going alone to the Hinterlands-  
-Please- Allia’s voice was soft, she didn’t want to argue, it was just another regular mission -I just have to talk with someone on Redcliff-.  
-There are bandits in the way there- He held a scouting report in his hands-rebel mages and we’re not counting how many rifts.  
-How long has been since you read a report? I’ve already dealt with rebel mages and crazy Templars, destroyed their main camps, killed the bandit’s leader and closed all the rifts- She really hated when Cullen was controlling; he had been like that since Haven, “you have my word” he said, but she didn’t expected he took his word so seriously- I don’t want to fight, not with you, please- pleaded again, trying to convince him- I’ll be back at the end of the day, promise.  
Cullen sighed, Lavellan was like that, stubborn, independent, she almost had a stroke when Cassandra told her to lead the Inquisition, “Are you insane?!” he remembered her expression when she saw Leliana holding the Inquisition sword; her face was almost a poem and her voice a sharped whisper.   
-Fine- finally said- but I’ll send a whole group to look for you if you’re not here by then, and I’m not speaking about Leliana’s spies.  
-Yes! Thank you Commander- Lavellan smiled pleased.  
-Now please, come back safely- Cullen rested his hand in Lavellan’s cheek; his voice barely a whisper- The thought of you getting hurt….  
-I’ll be fine- The leather felt cold in her cheek, but she wanted to pull him even closer, so she held his hand with hers- I did the travel from my clan to the Conclave alone.   
He kissed her, trying to convince himself that she was going to be fine, that she was going to come back harmless. And why she wouldn’t? She was a totally capable archer, hunter in her elder camp.  
-I will return before you notice- Said before closing the door, leaving him alone in his study.  
She traveling alone was equal to make lots of paperwork to avoid thinking about her state every torturing second.  
                                                            *___________________*  
The way to Redcliff was calm, Cullen was been paranoid, she went there completed the assignment, minor ones, made sure the man’s weird lamb came back safely and spoke to the widower about her death wife’s grave, things she forgot to do before making her alliance with mages and didn’t need company for that. Once she got done, as she promise, started on her way back to Skyhold.  
But there was way too much silence in the woods, an unusual calm; she made her horse stopped running once she saw bandits ahead and took his bow from her back.  
She got close enough to them to strike from her mount. They were two archers and a tall man wearing heavy armor resting a huge hammer in the floor.   
One arrow, skillfully, hit the archer’s head, killing him.  
But as a price, the other two realized her presence.  
They didn’t attacked, and that never was good, the man with the hammer whistled and a woman fell from a tree right into Lavellan’s shoulder, taking her off her horse in a quick fall, an ambush.   
-You shem’len bitch! - Lavellan yelled once she hit the ground, kicking in a fast movement her horse’s rump, making him started to run.   
“Creators, please, protect him on his way back to Skyhold”  
-Well well, it’s the Inquisitor, alone ¿Where are your bodyguards?- The tall man walked towards her, the women was holding her tight, her arms and legs were around Lavellan’s arms and wrist, making some weird knot with her body around hers- You killed our leader, knife ears.  
Creators, she really hated when humans called her THAT.  
-And I’ll kill YOU if you don’t let me go in this moment! - Her voice cracked, hurting her throat.   
-I would like to see that…..BITCH- Said the women.   
-Let’s see what do your “Inquisition” once their dear Herald is gone- The man with the bow finally spoke- Knock her off.  
-You said we were going to kill her! - The woman complained, pressing more her body, so Allia couldn’t breathe properly.  
-You’ll be the first- Lavellan thought over and over.  
-Shut up Charlotte! - The archer yelled- You’ll do as I say- He looked again to the warrior- Knock-her-off.  
-My pleasure- The iron boot in Lavellan’s stomach made no other sound than that, she didn’t screamed, she didn’t want to, she wouldn’t gave them that pleasure, she fell unconscious in silence.  
She made sure to remember that the first one in die by her hand......was Charlotte.   
  



	2. A worried commander.

The day was finishing, the sun was almost hiding and all the paperwork was done, but there was not sign from Allia yet.  
Maybe she was arriving; maybe she was already in the bridge.  
He walked thru the watchtowers near the gate, looking for an elf with brown hair riding a black horse.  
And his worries did nothing more than grow when he saw the horse, but nobody was riding it.  
-Maker! Where is she? - He asked, almost yelling, once he got to the door.  
-I don’t know Commander, the horse came alone- The man in charge of the gate answered.  
-I’m ALREADY seen that! - He was tense, picturing her lying on the woods, hurt by an arrow or death somewhere, the thoughts were killing him instead- Call the Spymaster and the Ambassador, I want them BOTH in the war room RIGHT NOW.  
-Yes commander- The men saluted and left, almost running.  
-If you just listened to me once, is too much to ask? – Cullen was talking to an Allia that wasn’t there.  
It only took a second to the advisers to meet in the accorded place.  
-The Inquisitor??- Josephine arrived- Where is she??  
\- We don’t know Josephine- Cullen said.  
-Why aren’t your soldiers looking around for her? - The ambassador was worried, more than The Inquisitor; she was a dear friend for her.  
-She could be anywhere! - But she was right, they must do something.  
-Then look everywhere-  
-You two must calm down, fighting is not going to solve anything! - Leliana said, trying to keep calm though it wasn’t easy, the only person who could close the Breach was lost, somewhere.  
-Have your agents said anything? – The commander asked.  
-Only those in Redcliff, they saw her coming and leave the city- Leliana answered, holding some notes in her hands.  
-Then she made it to Redcliff safe- Josephine was taking some notes in a blank paper- That leaves us with….  
-The entire Hinterland to search- Cullen opened a small map of the Hinterland over the war table.  
A knock in room door interrupted the conversation.  
-Sister Leliana- The voice called from the other side of the door.  
-Come in- She answered.  
And agent came into the room, a human woman with short blonde hair and green eyes.  
-A bird left this message- The girl held a piece of paper and gave it to her.  
-Thank you, you may leave- Leliana said while started reading the note.  
-Maker Leliana- Cullen said, trying not to sound anxious- what does the letter say?  
-She has been kidnaped- Leliana opened her eyes wide.  
-What?!- Cullen and Josephine said at the same time.  
It was hard to believe, Allia Lavellan, the rebel, the independent, the obstinate yet friendly and cheerful Inquisitor, kidnapped.  
-The chantry? Antivan Crows hired by some orlesian family? - Josephine asked, trying to guess.  
-Those bandits who gave us troubles in the Hinterlands- Leliana answered- It seems that our Inquisitor killed their leader and these are looking for revenge-  
-I’ll go with Cassandra and Blackwall- He couldn’t wait any longer, he had to see her.  
-You don’t even have a location! - The ambassador exclaimed.  
-“The abandoned camp of those she killed”, that says the note- Leliana made a pause- Bandit’s place was not a camp, it was a fortress.  
-The Templars camp- Cullen seemed quite convinced.  
-I’ll mark it on your map- Leliana said grabbing Josephine’s feather and making a circle in Cullen’s map- There you have it.  
-I’ll be back in the morning- Cullen left with the map on his hands.  
-Things are quite bad isn’t it? - Dorian stood behind the door- Are you going to save her?  
-Where do you think I’m going now? - He didn’t stop walking when he saw the mage.  
\- Let me be honest, I’ll go with you-  
-What?-  
Dorian sighed- She is my friend as much as your lover, so forgive me if I’m not going to sit here and wait while you’re playing to be hero.  
-It seems she’s lucky for count with friends like you- Cullen seemed to be surprised, somehow, he was glad to know that there were people taking care of her.  
-I know she is- Dorian said, smiling.  
And the admiration ended there, Dorian sometimes could be frustrating with his high self-esteem issues.


	3. Regrets

It felt wet, dirty against her skin.  
She opened her eyes and didn’t know how much time she spent asleep, but the time wasn’t the bigger of her worries.  
That man, the archer, was lying on top of her licking her cheeks.  
Allia screamed, scared, and then felt a huge pain in her stomach. She looked down, expecting to see her armor, but only the trousers left from the whole piece. A huge mark was in her belly, dark, purple, and the man’s weight over her hips only made worse the pain.  
-Oh, you woke up- The man said- Good, someone will share the fun with me tonight.  
-No…-She was trying to get free from the ropes who were tying her up to a bed- Please…I’m…  
\- Virgin? - Hi looked surprise with her silence- You’re a filthy liar, knife ears.  
But it was not a lie, she was; it was her treasure, saved for someone really special, not a bandit who kidnapped her.  
-And you lips? Are those virgin too? - He let go a hysteric laugh while he was getting closer to Allia’s face- Your Inquisition failed you; you’re nothing more than another elven bitch, so come and give me some pleasure- And kissed her.  
It tasted like poison, corrupting her lips.   
She bit his lip and didn’t let him go, even with him pulling her long hair, even when he slapped her face, till she felt his blood on her tongue.  
-You’re such a little bastard- He cleaned the blood felling down his chin- I wanted to be nice with you, but you’re a bitch, so I’ll treat you like one- Started to take off Lavellan’s trousers- I’ll show you the rewards of being a woman.  
-Cullen! - She didn’t know why she shouted his name, he was back in Skyhold, and he couldn’t save her.  
She could only face the consequences of her actions.


	4. Being Rescued(Cullen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is from Cullen's point of view, next one is from Allia's :)

-Those bandits are ridiculously bad at making puzzles- Dorian was walking up the hill with Cullen, Blackwall and Cassandra, getting to the camp.  
-So you were right- Blackwall watched the lights of the campfire from the short distance.  
-It would have been a waste of time getting to the fortress, and we have no time to lose- Cassandra was concerned, she didn’t stopped from “practicing” when the bad new spread, Allia was right, the training dummies should have been made from another material, like maybe iron.  
-Even a five year old kid could decode that thing-Dorian kept joking.  
-There’s no time to waste, you- Cullen pointed Dorian- Are coming with me, Cassandra and Blackwall, capture everyone you can, we’re not killing anybody until we know that All- made a pause, rectifying himself- The Inquisitor is safe.  
Cassandra made a disgusted noise- They kidnapped her and we just limit ourselves to capture them-  
-I said, we’re NOT killing anybody until she’s safe-  
-Sorry to agree Cassandra- Dorian said- They can hurt her, they have her.  
-And we’re wasting time talking here- Blackwall was getting impatient, every single second counted.  
They spread around the camp.  
Dorian and Cullen went thru the tents.  
-Good- Dorian just couldn’t stay quiet for a second- In which one do we start looking?  
There were three, and three of them had, at least, two candles on.  
-This is going to be…. - Dorian was going to say something, again.  
-Cullen! - Allais voice broke the silence, interrupting him.  
\- From which one came? - The mage looked at Cullen, walking fast, holding himself from running to the second tent.  
He opened the tent in a gasp; she was there, alive, safe, with a man on top of her, tied up to a bed.  
Her cheek was read by a slap and had a big wound in her stomach, had blood on her lips and was naked, well, half-naked, the man was tying off her trouser, sited over her legs.  
-Cullen! - She exclaimed and tears started falling down her cheeks.  
His mind turned blank, his last memories where throwing the man to the floor dragging his dirty shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to call those things, so I'm sorry I used "Practicing bodies", sounds way too bad  
> Thanks to zombiefishgirl from AO3 for rectifying!!!!


	5. Being Rescued(Allia)

He was there; he saved her……and was almost killing the archer only using his fists.  
One fist, then another, and with the third the man was almost unconscious, everything happened so fast that he didn’t touched Cullen. Dorian heard the fighting and got in the tent, looking for the Inquisitor’s armor.   
She pulled back his trousers and putted back her shirt.  
-Now you’re dress, let’s get out of here- Dorian grabbed her arm, trying to take her out the tent-The boots can go on the way.  
-No! He’s going to kill him- Allia fought against Dorian’s hand.  
-He almost rape my little elf- The mage explained- I have to admit that even I want to roasted him with a fire spell.  
-He’s NOT a murder, let me go! - Dorian exhaled, releasing her.  
She ran, hugging Cullen from the back.  
-It’s fine, now it’s fine, I’m fine- She said softly- Don’t kill him, you’re not a murder, we’ll judge him back in Skyhold, he’ll spend the rest of his life on a dungeon, but please, you’ll regret this later.  
-I won’t regret it- Cullen said- But you’re right in one thing, you’re fine now- he drop the man, who felt in the ground after trip up with everything that was in the room.   
Then he turned his back, hugging her, kissing her.  
-You almost killed me, and when I looked at him forcing you…-Cullen couldn’t put the words together, thinking about if he only got a few minutes later.   
-I’m okay, the mark in my belly is a kick- She said, like if it were nothing- and the blood on my lips wasn’t mine, he kissed me, and I bit him till he bled, that’s why he slapped me.  
-You shouldn’t said this things when I got him so close, he’s right there in the floor-  
-Uh….sorry to interrupt but- Dorian got in the tent, he left after Allia ran after Cullen- Cassandra and Blackwall found something….  
Charlotte and the other man, tied up by Cassandra.  
-These people where with…..did you just killed that man? - Cassandra looked over the tent, watching the body lying on the floor.  
-No, he's not dead, long story- Dorian and Allia said at the same time.


	6. Desicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kill Charlotte or not kill Charlotte.....

-Cassandra, please lend me your sword, I’ve lost my knives- She looked to Charlotte to the eyes, and Cullen saw her vengeful expression.  
-No- Cullen immediately answer made her look back, her blue eyes were darker, showing her pretty obvious intentions- You’re not killing her.  
-You don’t understand- She said, her voice was cold, brutal, motion-less, that was the Allia he didn’t know, the one who fights in the battlefield- SHE made me fell from my horse, she held me while this other shem kicked my belly till he knock me out.  
-She was following orders-   
The sword was in Allia’s hands, waiting, bloodthirsty but went deep in her thoughts for a moment and to herself, a trial, a trial would be fair enough- It looks like you just got lucky today, you’ll have a proper trial in Skyhold, Inquisition’s Fortress - She gave the blade to Cassandra- Take the man in that tent and lets go back home.  
And started their way to the closest Inquisition's camp after Dorian helped her to put her boots back on. Taking deep breaths with each step, the pain on her belly started to be constant.


	7. Her home

It was early in the morning; the sun was almost rising over Skyhold. Josephine was awake, waiting next to fortress’s gate. Leliana joined her after a while.  
-Did you managed to get some sleep Josie? – She asked smiling, small dark circles were lying down her eyes.  
-Ugh, Barely- Josephine hurried to get to the gate, she wasn’t wearing the golden necklace that decorated her outfit and her hair was untied, falling like a wavy waterfall down her back.  
-Cullen said he was coming back this morning-  
-And yet he hasn’t showed up- Josephine sighed- I feel unease; I doubt that simple bandits would be able to do her something but….-  
-Maker! - Leliana exclaimed- Is that she? Why is it Cullen carrying her on his arms?  
The ache in her belly was too strong, after holding till the closest Inquisition’s camp, she could barely move her body in the morning, the falling from the horse, the kick; every single blow was taking costs for Lavellan’s body once she got some sleep.  
They got to the door and it got open. Cassandra, Blackwall and Dorian were keeping an eye to the prisoners.  
-Are you okay….Inquisitor? - Josephine muttered.  
-I had better days- Answered, then looked at both woman’s personal state- What did happened with you two?- Her terrified expression was priceless, looking at Leliana’s messed up hair hidden by her dark hood.  
-My forgiveness Inquisitor we were…- Josephine couldn’t find her words.  
-Worried? – Lavellan asked.  
-Yes- Josephine let go in a sigh- You’re….  
-A friend?-  
-Yes, and a very dear one I must say- Her smile was warm, Lavellan became an inspiration for The Inquisition and a very beloved friend for all those who knew her.  
-You guys never get tired of being so polite? I’ve told you millions of times you can call me Allia, or Allie…or whatever, save the creepy “Inquisitor” for trials and meetings- Everyone laugh with her comment, she suddenly sounded like Sera.  
-Inqu….Allia- Cassandra was trying her best- What should we do with them?  
Allia’s expression became evil.  
-In the meantime, keep them in the dungeons; there will be a proper trial for them, we’ll handle that once I my ache is gone-  
-Can I try some roasting? - A flame was called in Dorian’s hand- Only small burns, I promise.  
-Nope, though that should be interesting- Lavellan’s eyes looked up for Cullen- Can you hold this burden till her chambers? - Her puppy blue eyes made him smile.  
-I think I can- Allia smirked back and he started walking inside the fortress.  
If she didn’t notice it before, she knew it now.  
She was back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, one more left, the trial, though I'm not sure yet If I should....  
> Leave me a comment of what do you guys think :)


	8. And they shall die (First version of the trial)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired from the different ways the Inquisitor sits in the throne depending on the choice you made.  
> The first version of three.  
> This one quiet....violent.

It only took her a few moments to start the trial and have the mercenaries on their knees while she was comfy sit in the Inquisition’s throne.  
Her legs, crossed, her back lounged on the back of the seat, her fist holding her cheek.  
She wasn’t, AT ALL, in her best mood.  
-“Maker”- Josephine thought- “This….is not going to end well….for them”-  
The nobles gathered themselves around the room, ones whispering, others just limited themselves to look.  
-Well well- And evil laugh came from her lips- Look who we have here; the shem’len bitch, the kicker, and….the…rapist- The words were spitted with obvious disgust.  
The three looked to the ground, they weren’t going to receive mercy, and they knew it.  
-So, my dear ambassador; tell me these people’s crime-  
She didn’t wanted to wait for the trial, she knew herself better than anyone; if she waited too much the rage would fade away.  
-Yes, Inquisitor- She breathed in and out, ready for reading the crime list in her hands- These criminals, as you well know, attempted against your life, and your maidenhood, I must add, with a rape attempting from this man.  
-Is that enough for a dead sentence? - Allia asked.  
-It’s all up to you; Inquisitor- She wanted to leave, Allia was good, kind and cheerful; but since she came back in Cullen’s arms, all she saw was a woman with her hurt pride.  
-You….Charlotte- With her free hand pointing at the girl with black hair- I condemn you to death sentence…by my hand.  
-You’re a bitch! - The woman yelled.  
\- I couldn’t agree more- Allia’s attitude surprised everyone, the noble’s gasped and she heard how some orlesian woman passed out in the floor.  
But she was tired, tired of being nice, tired of trying to do the right thing; tired of getting those bad surprises from the world she was trying to save. They would learn, somehow.  
They shall die for make the world learn how even kindness and patient runs over.  
-You- She rose from her throne, walking towards the man who wore a heavy armor back in the forest- You owe me this- And she kicked him, right in the belly again and again.  
-My lady….please…-The man’s voice, that time rough and loud, was now only a gasp trying to catch a breath- Mercy.  
She stopped, wanting to laugh.  
-Mercy? - She was biting her cheek- Let me ask you a question…you had mercy with that young girl in the woods? That young girl….who was just trying to get home? Did you had mercy while you were kicking her stomach till she saw anything more than darkness?-  
The man breathed.  
-No-  
She kicked him again, with more strength that time. No one moved, nobody could believe what they were seeing; even Cullen chose to close his eyes, she had right to be mad, she was taking revenge as a woman, even if she wasn’t doing the “politically” right thing.  
\- Good, I see you understand the reason of your death sentence-  
She was saving the best for the end.  
-Ah, but you….yours will be more interesting- His face made her felt like if she were going to vomit; remembering how afraid she was, how fragile she felt- Slower….Leliana’s agents will learn how to use the torture room after all.  
More gasps and gossip, and she couldn’t care less.  
The executions were done, and the man’s screams were listened even in Skyhold’s last room, Allia’s room.  
-You think that was the right choice to make? - Cullen’s voice surprised her.  
\- I-I-I just can’t believe I just did that- She was stumbling with her words, nervous, scared even.  
-You did- He tried to avoid the memory of the executions, how that man was crying asking for mercy while her sword sliced his head away from his neck.  
But then she was crying, with her head on her desk, crying desperately, like a little child.  
-I was so scared- She sobbed among tears- That man touching me, calling me a bitch, and that shem girl, holding me while the other one took my conscience away by kicks.  
He hugged her; he could almost saw a little girl with brown hair and huge blue eyes crying on his arms.  
-I’m sorry; if I only had acted quicker- He kept tormenting himself with the thought of him arriving only a few seconds later- Or forced you to go with someone.  
But there was no space for regrets, those lives were already lost and half of Thedas was going to be afraid of Allia once the new spread.


	9. Do I? (Second version of the trial)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silly trial....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does my brother counts like co-author??? Anyway...  
> I'll have to thank my elder brother for the ideas  
> I hat-- *cough*--love you bro!

A whole week passed by having some regular visits to the healer, those bruises weren’t going to cure themselves, well, they were; with the time, but a way of making them cure faster was appreciated.  
-Maker, girl! - The woman exclaimed, looking at Allia’s purple belly- Who did that to you?!  
-Uh- She hesitated- Long….story?-  
-It hurts? - The healer said pushing some areas with her fingers, looking for broken bones- Besides your sore muscles I mean.  
-Nope-Her face twisted with the pain- but the pressure is quite aching-  
-Good, it means no broken things- The healer finally said- I can make some small cuts to release the blood on your bruises- Allia’s terrified made the old woman hold a smirk- Or leave it, it will cure himself with the time.  
-No cuts? - Lavellan smiled widely-  
-Yes, no cuts- her eyes met The Commander’s- But it will be better if she stays at the fortress for a while.  
-Understood- Then he looked down to Lavellan, who was sited in an infirmary’s chair- you’ve heard her Inquisitor, staying at the fortress-  
-Yes- She sounded like a little kid receiving an order from her parents-  
-Now let’s go, you still have to attend the trial- He held her hand while she rose from the chair.  
-Do I? - Cullen’s face said the unspoken answer- I mean….do I.  
*__________________________________*  
It only took Josephine a few moments to have everything ready, the guardsman beside the throne, the prisoners, even the nobles gathered around earlier for later gossips.  
Lavellan just sat on the throne waiting, her finger crossed with a serious look on her face.  
She was, actually, counting the nobles.  
Twelve at the moment she stopped counting.  
-Inquisitor- Josephine’s voice hushed the Main Hall- You are already aware of these people’s crimes, kidnapping and attempting against your maidenhood, I must add-  
\- I don’t know how people keeps attacking me willingly, or kidnapping me, in this case-  
-My lady- The archer spoke, his face covered by dust and dirt, that week in the dungeons were a small part of the punishment, but not enough- We….  
-Oh!- Lavellan covered her mouth with one hand- My Lady? I’m not….how did you called me? Knives ear bitch….anymore?- She frowned- Don’t think I’ll let you speak on your defense only because I’m in a good mood shem- Her voice turned cold, and her blue eyes suddenly turned darker- Lock him, and do whatever you want with the key, threw it accidentally from the battlements….for example.  
-M-my lady- The man’s voice, before frenetic and scary, was now disgustingly humble.  
-You can take him away from me right now if you want- She pointed at the soldier beside him  
-What? No! No! - The man screamed at his forced way back to the cells.  
-Okay, next- She said, raising a brow to the girl with black hair.  
-Bitch- Charlotte muttered.  
-What? If I haven’t even spoke yet- Allia was holding her laugh; then coughed, taking everyone’s attention- You said you wanted to kill me…curious thing…I want to kill you.  
Some nobles in the room gasped, other just looked to the girl waiting for the public punishment.  
-But it will be worthless stain the Inquisition’s sword with your blood, so I won’t- More gasps from the crowds, relief or disappointment? She couldn’t tell- So…put some black boots on you outfit my dear, let’s see if working on The Inquisition’s stables you’ll learn that you can’t just take down people from their horses-  
-Bitch! – Charlotte’s voice filled all the hall.  
-Me being you; would cover my nose, my horse; Princess, give smelly presents- Everyone laughed in the room, even Josephine. Allia was trying to look serious and that only made funnier the situation.  
-And you- She was bored already, she never had judged three people at the same time- The healer says I have to stay in the fortress for a while, now because of you I have no excuse to skip from my paperwork, no offense Josie- She turned at the ambassador, who was looking kind of pleased- So, what should I do? Want to say something on your defense?  
The man stayed in silence.  
-You’re not helping- Lavellan said in a deep sigh- Uh…..Josephine? Any ideas?  
-Don’t look at me- The ambassador said, refusing being an accomplice in the matter.  
-I’ve heard from the people from the kitchen that a whole shipload of fruits and vegetables came to Skyhold this week....but what about the rotten ones? Poor of them, they aren’t going to be eaten anyway- She made a pause, thinking- Public….pillory?  
-Pillory! - Some noble kid screamed from the crow-  
-Quiet Kid! - Someone, maybe his dad, hushed him.  
The soldier took the man away, who only sighed after The Inquisitor’s decree.  
With the man, the crow spread, following them.  
-Where are you going Inquisitor? - Josephine spoke from Lavellan’s back-  
-To throw….. away…… some….. fruit?- Allia staggered, calculating her words- Want to join?  
-I’ll do it in a while- She smiled, and for a second, Lavellan thought she was safe- After I get all your delayed paperwork to your study- Only for a second.  
Lavellan’s steps turned towards her chamber’s door.  
It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one left...


	10. Right Choices (Third and last version of the trial)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last trial  
> To Artemis12 and all the people who took ten minutes of their lives to read this :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took my time on this one because this one was suppose to be "the fair trial" and I didn't really know which one were the right choices :/

She brought him back at the library, when Dorian grabbed her arm, saving her from falling from the stairs, when Cullen kissed her cheek before leaving to an expedition. Also when she slept, the nightmares made her open her eyes screaming when she barely fell asleep. That man was in the same place as her, the same palace.

A month passed and she still wasn’t able to judge them.

Because which was the right answer anyway?

Which was the right choice to make with a man who tried to rape you, another who punched you at a point when she couldn’t even walk and a girl who made everything happen?

She _knew_ what she wanted, peace, she wanted enjoy a night of full rest; she wanted to kiss her commander again without thinking about _that_ man.

Her clumsy steps downstairs, wearing a white short dress, heading to Cullen’s office; she would read books and help him with the reports till falling asleep in one of his chairs.

It became a regular thing around those days.

But today he was busy, soldiers gathered around his table. She quietly closed the door and nobody noticed her.

-Rylen’s man will monitor the situation- He held a report in his hands, probably from the Western Approach, Rylen was assigned there.

-Yes Ser, we’ll begin preparations at once-

-In the meantime, we’ll send soldiers to- He finally saw her, she smiled shyly- Assist, with the relief effort- Soldiers remained quiet, listening at him- That will be all.

They finally had the chance to speak once Cullen closed the door.

-There’s always something more isn’t there? - Allia sometimes wondered if he even was getting the proper rest. He looked so tired.

So many things happening at the same time, the scouting all over Thedas, the quests he had to attempt, the reports he had to read. It had been a few months since he stopped taking his dose of lyrium, getting stressed with things was even easier now.  

Because of that he spent more time training following Cassandra’s advice.

“Hit something sometimes helps”

-Long day? - Her head tilted, her long messy hair falling around her nose and covering her forehead.

-I shouldn’t complain-

-What’s wrong?- He was worried, not like if Corypheus were knocking Skyhold’s door, but something was troubling him, he rubbed the back of his neck and walked back to his deck.

-This war won’t last forever, when it’s started I hadn’t considered much beyond our survival, but things are different now- He turned back at her.

She was on her way to him- What do you mean?

-I find myself thinking what will happen after, when this is over, I won’t want to move on- The leather on her cheek didn’t let her feel the warmth of his hand- Not from you-His eyes narrowed at the ground, thinking- But I don’t know what you…-he doubted for a second-that is, if you…ah-He sighed, blushing, running out of words-

She loved him, she loved him so much and wanted a future with him.

But also, she was afraid, afraid of his touch on her skin and she hated herself for that, allowing that man ruin her future with the one she loved.

She might leave, and he would think that his relationship was over, she could say nothing, and he was going to think the same.

She could tell him she wasn’t ready, and he would nod with a sad look, thinking the same.

It was a yes…or a no….

-Cullen-She sat on his desk- Do you need to ask?- It was the best answer she could give.

-I suppose not- Doubt in his words, again, doubt in his feelings- I…

She gave a small jump back, trying to stay away from his touch, from the pain of remembering _that_ moment again.

She stumbled with a bottle of wine; the bottle fell on the cold floor and shattered into little pieces. His eyes on her, smiling, softy yet naughty, she _saw it_ , desire, pure and living running through his eyes. But there was something more, warmer, cleaner….

Love, it was love.

The reason why he asked her to go with companions to Redcliff it was something more than the simply concern for the Leader of The Inquisition, he wanted her safe and she was too stubborn to obey.

The unexpected thing happened and cruel consequences were faced.

And now she was there, refuse his feeling was proving right that man, which name she didn’t knew.

“I won’t be afraid, not now, not ever”- Thought, while Cullen took down everything down from the desk in a rushed push. Papers from reports flied till falling on the floor, candles break on the ground and his jar rounded till rested under a bookstand.

She won’t be afraid anymore.

And she became one with him, bonding something more than their bodies, their souls tied together that night.

The first night in a long time where nightmares were nothing more than a forgotten moment

                                         *_____________________*

Another month and after healer’s news for Allia she chose to start the trial.

She sat on the throne when every noble gathered on the hall and the soldiers brought the three of them into the room.

They looked skinnier, maybe from being in the dungeon that time.

-You already know who these people are- Josephine’s voice was the only sound filling Skyhold’s hall- and you must be very aware of their crimes against you, kidnapping and attempt against your maidenhood, as you well know- Allia’s eyes looked at the man, his eyes were focused on the floor, lifeless- The Inquisition captured them and left them in the dungeons until you chose to start the trial- more like they had to held Cassandra from kicking the man’s ass once she got to Skyhold and heard Dorian’s story.

-What do you recommend me to do Josie?- Her informality in the middle of a trial surprised the ambassador herself.

-I don’t know Allia- And she understood, she didn’t wanted an advice as The Inquisitor, she wanted it as Allia Lavellan, her dear friend- These mans and woman, are nobody’s enemy and the group is no longer a threat for The Hinterlands, since you killed their leader.

-So what happens to them it’s quite in my hands now-

-Pretty much, yes- If the Josephine didn’t know Allia as she did, she could swore that she didn’t care about the trial, she wouldn’t care if Cassandra sat in the throne and chose these people’s fate.

But she had a real good reason for such good mood.

-You- She pointed the man who once was an archer- What’s your name?

-Julian, my lady- _“my lady”_ she thought, “ _not elven bitch”._

-Julian-She repeated- You know _Julian_ that I couldn’t sleep the first month knowing that you were under my same roof?-

The man didn’t answer.

-Well, I was- She remained quiet, there was no anger or fear in her voice- But not anymore, my memories are mine now and I forgive you for what you did, but I won’t let you do the same to another girl who is on her way home from doing something, you won’t _hurt_ anybody else- She looked at the guard beside him and he thought he was dead- Lock him up in Skyhold’s dungeon, he’ll have more time to think about what he did, from his cell.

He closed his eyes and sighed, relief, her forgiveness gave some life to his dead look.

-You- She pointed the other man- your name.

-Auric- She never thought about how old did he looked, his black hair was more grey than black and she could see the wisdom of years in his eyes.

A two-days-old beard was starting to grow on his chin, making him look even older.

-Tell me, Auric- Her voice was a soft whisper- Do you have any children?

-I…do my lady- Charlotte looked at the floor, ashamed- is…the beautiful girl who is beside me now- He hesitated before speak- She is…nineteen years old.

-Oh!- Her eyes opened widely, she wasn’t a woman, she was just teenager- the shem’len bitch- She rose from the throne, reaching the man’s wrist- I’m going to be honest, I wanted to kill her…kill you- A deep breath came and leave her lungs- But I won’t separate a daughter from her father- She took the soldier’s dagger in one hand, cutting the ropes- So you’re, both, free to go- She also sliced Charlotte’s- But you have to swear me, in your daughter’s name, that you will do something better than steal from people.

Tears showed in the man’s eyes- I swear to you Inquisitor by my Daughter’s name, that we’ll do something worthy with our lives.

-Join the Inquisition army if you want- She gave a step back, smiling- That will be all.

He held Charlotte’s hand and started walking towards the door- Thank you Inquisitor; you’re not as bitchy as I thought- She stopped and looked back.

Allia laughed- Having another reason to live for has opened my eyes a little bit more- Her hands went straight to her belly, feeling the quiet life growing inside her.

Applauses filled the room as the crowd dispersed.

-Allia- Josephine’s warm hand rested on her shoulder- You’re…pregnant?

-The healer told me this morning- Her smile became wider- Cullen is so happy.

-I can figure it out- The commander showed up in the door, waiting for Allia- I’ll see you later Allia.

She held herself from running to his arms like a little girl.

-You made the right choice Allia-

-Yeah I keep telling myself that- She winked and he laughed, melting her sharp ears.

-And how’s our guest feeling? - His hand went to her flat belly.

-You know she can’t hear you…right?-

-You’ll never know?- He kneeled, burying his face in the silk of her long dress- And how are you so sure it will be a girl?

She giggled, her hands messing his blond curly hair- I just know.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end I had to stop myself from writting or I would have write since the baby was born till Trespasser's events xD  
> I can make a small fic related to the baby though.....Let's see what happens :)


End file.
